The present invention is directed to a method for forming a stabilized rectangular bundle of round containers.
As used herein, the term "round container" includes, but is not limited to, cans and bottles, which are generally cylindrical in shape.
It is well known that rectangular bundles of round containers are commercially desirable for stacking and storing purposes. However, attempts to increase the production rates of rectangular bundles of round containers is an ongoing challenge. At present, the containers are gathered together and then segregated into groups. Each group is then squared into a rectangular arrangement and is next generally fastened together with a unitary loop matrix as is shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,874,502 (to Weaver) or 4,018,331 (to Klygis) to form a rectangular bundle of round containers. Next, the containers may be wrapped with a covering as in shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,286,833 (to Chadbourne), or the containers may be banded together as is shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,269,308 (to Platt) or 4,269,314 (to Barrash).
It is of considerable commercial interest to increase production rates of such rectangular container bundles, yet minimize capital expenditure. The present invention provides a rapid and economical method for forming a stabilized, substantially rectangular package of containers.